


All Right

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [11]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne, He can finally let himself go instead of holding himself back."</p><p>Tag to The Return Part 1. Evan and Ronon say their farewells and exchange gifts. Ronon POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Right

“You have to go,” Ronon said.  
  
Evan bit his lip, nodded. “I do. Orders are orders.”  
  
“And I can’t go with you.”  
  
Evan closed his eyes and sighed. “You can’t.”  
  
Ronon reached out, caught Evan’s chin in his hand, and Evan opened his eyes. “Because my place is here and my war is here. And because I’m not - human.”  
  
Evan cracked a smile. “No more human than I.”  
  
“And because your military has stupid rules.”  
  
Evan swiped at him. “Like your military doesn’t! I’ve seen pictures of the stupid outfits you guys had to wear at your formal functions.”  
  
“Your Air Force blues aren’t nearly as - ruffled, it’s true.” Ronon leaned in, nuzzled at Evan’s jaw, and Evan made a small sound of pleasure. “But,” Ronon whispered, “the Marine uniform looks better.”  
  
Evan swatted him in the chest. “Hey, let’s not get personal here.” But he laughed, and that was what Ronon wanted, to see him laugh. He’d watched Evan for a long time, been intrigued by the blue of his eyes and that undefinable _thing_ he’d sensed beneath Evan’s manners and respect and discipline. Now he got to see it all the time, and better than that, Evan was free to show it to others. Not just his superior physicality, but also the shine in his eyes and the beautiful things he could do with his hands.  
  
Although some of the things he could do with his hands were for Ronon alone. For now.  
  
Ronon leaned in and kissed Evan gently. Evan was energetic and passionate, but Ronon sensed he’d had little enough gentleness in his time, and gentle kisses with Evan were the best.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered against Evan’s lips, “and you’re glorious. And when you get back to Earth, you will have the world at your fingertips.”  
  
Evan’s breath hitched. “I’d rather have you.”  
  
Ronon kissed him again. “You will always have me. But you can have more.”  
  
“Thank you.” Evan pressed closer, kissed deeper, and Ronon settled back against the bed, pulled Evan on top of him and reveled in his weight and warmth while they kissed and kissed and kissed. Then Evan pulled back. “Before I go,” he said, “there’s something I want to give you.”  
  
He shrugged off his jacket, peeled off his t-shirt, and started unbuttoning his pants.  
  
“I thought we said our physical goodbyes last night because you needed to pack today.”  
  
Evan peered up at Ronon through his lashes, coy and downright seductive. “I’m the XO for a reason. I can get _anything_ done if I need to.” Then his expression gentled, and he said, “But no, that’s not what I meant. Ronon, we’ve talked before about me. And you. And what we both are.”  
  
“You’re a shapeshifter, and I’m a baby dragon shapeshifter. I have no animal form. But I’m badass.”  
  
“You can have an animal form if you want one,” Evan said. “I’m offering you mine.”  
  
Ronon stared at him. “You mean -”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I’ll become a black jaguar and you’ll be stuck like me?”  
  
“What? No.” Evan laughed, shook his head. “No, I’ll stay a black jaguar. But you’ll be able to turn into a jaguar, too. Not sure if you’ll be a black one, though.”  
  
Ronon’s heart sped up. “You mean you can give me the gift?”  
  
“Not quite the one the dragons had, the ability to become anything. But to become one thing, yes.”  
  
“And that requires you getting naked?”  
  
“It requires me being in my true form, and I don’t want to bust yet another uniform if I'm not doing an emergency shift on a mission,” Evan said, and wriggled out of his pants, peeled off his boxers. He had miles and miles of smooth, golden skin, was thickly muscled and strong. Ronon almost wished Evan were offering sex instead, but what he was offering was - priceless. Beyond measure.  
  
“What do I do?”  
  
“When I change, put your hand on me. Your body will know how to do the rest.”  
  
Ronon nodded, swallowed hard.

“You ready?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Evan smiled, kissed him again, and then the change rippled over him, and there was a massive black feline sprawled across the bed, flicking its tail.  
  
Ronon reached out, smoothed a hand over Evan’s fur, and Evan leaned into the caress, rumbled a deep purr. Evan’s fur was beautifully soft. Ronon hadn’t been sure what to make of Evan the first time he’d seen Evan in half-form, with feline ears and a tail and fur on the lower half of his body and all along his back, but as soon as he’d been allowed to pet Evan’s fur, he decided he liked half-form just fine.  
  
But nothing was happening.  
  
_Am I doing it wrong?_ Ronon asked.  
  
Being able to speak to Evan mind-to-mind was a priceless gift, had saved them on more than one occasion, and was an endless source of amusement in boring meetings when Evan was in human form and couldn’t answer back.  
  
_You’re doing just fine,_ Evan said, and he caught Ronon’s gaze, held it. Jaguars didn’t have blue eyes typically, but Evan’s eyes were brilliant blue no matter his form.  
  
Ronon stroked up and down Evan’s back, gazing into his eyes, and everything around him faded away.  
  
When he came back to himself he was -  
  
He wasn’t human. The world was heat and sounds and smells and vibrations on the wind and Evan - Evan blazed with silver light.  
  
Evan leaned in, nuzzled under Ronon’s jaw, an affectionate gesture, and Ronon responded instinctively. This was who Ronon had been all his life, part of him he hadn’t even realized was missing. And he knew what he had to do.  
  
He bounded off the bed, skidded out into the corridor - _four legs!_ \- and took off running. Evan was hot on his heels. There were cries and shouts as they charged through the corridors, but this was freedom, this was speed and strength and wonder, and Ronon didn't know how he’d gone his whole life without it.  
  
Eventually they circled back to Evan’s quarters, and Ronon did it, changed mid-leap, slapped a hand over the lock to close and secure the door, and Evan was right behind him, human again, and Ronon pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him and rode the adrenaline high and his lover straight to completion.  
  
Afterwards, they sank into each other’s arms, breathing hard, and Evan was smiling, and Ronon kissed his smile. Ronon knew he’d miss Evan fiercely, but Evan was beautiful and glorious and would return to Earth, unhidden and unbound, and he would be happy, and Ronon would forever treasure the gift that only Evan could have given him.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and John said, “I hope you’re decent, because I’m professionally obligated to yell at you, but I have to know - who’s the other shifter?”  
  
The fact that Evan laughed at the sound of John’s voice told Ronon that yes, Evan really was going to be all right.


End file.
